1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic rubbed copy imaging system capable of capturing an image of an object faithfully at an equal magnification.
2. Description of Related Art
From ancient times, the rubbed copy used to make a faithful copy of surface unevenness of a stone monument, an earthenware, or the like is an important technique used in the investigation of the cultural assets, and the like. However, an object of investigation is defaced since an India ink, or the like must be applied onto the object of investigation.
Therefore, as set forth in JP-A-7-270142, the technology to recognize uneven profiles of the object of investigation by irradiating a laser beam onto the object of investigation and then store recognized results has been developed in the related art. Also, in the liquid crystal display with scanner set forth in JP-A-2001-77977, an image of the object is captured by the scanner and then the captured image is displayed on the liquid crystal display.
In the rubbed copy technique existing from ancient times, unless the unevenness exists on the object of investigation, such technique cannot make a faithful copy of the object of investigation. Also, in JP-A-7-270142, unless the unevenness exists, the pattern, etc. on the surface of the object of investigation cannot be recognized with good precision. In addition, even though curved shapes of the object of investigation are read by the scanner set forth in JP-A-2001-77977, it is difficult to record the shape of the object of investigation at an equal magnification.